team split up
by ohgumdrop95
Summary: i dont know a good summary XD
1. Chapter 1

Me: hey peeps this is my 1st story

-Hears noises-

Me: oh shit what's that

-Thunder comes out of nowhere-

Me: what the heck?! I hate rainy days they scare me because thunder come out of nowhere!?-

Lucy: haha enjoy the story meanwhile she stops shaking

HAPPY: AYE SIR!

* * *

Lucy walked into the guild. It was a nice day to go on a mission. She wanted to go on those easy missions but last night she had a horrible dream. She was on a mission and suddenly everything went wrong. She had forgotten her keys and there were robbers! Lucy thought about it as she walked to the guild.

_Hmmm maybe I should invite Natsu and Happy but knowing Natsu he will destroy everything. Erza will take it thinking this some kind of a challenge, I could invite Gray but there's Juvia and Juvia will get mad. Ah I know ill invite Wendy and Charle, _thought Lucy as she entered the guild.

Lucy WATCH OUT!, yelled levy as she saw a chair flying over to Lucy's direction.

AHH WHAT THE!?, yelled Lucy as the flying chair almost hit her head but missed by an inch.

Lucy are you ok, asked Wendy as she gave her a drink and dodged a flying cup.

Yea Wendy lets go sit down in any chairs that are still In one piece, said Lucy with a sigh

Lucy and Wendy made their way through the ling chairs, cups, tables, and anything else flying around. Luckily for them they saw a table at the end with chairs. So they ran to it before anyone decided to get the table and chairs and throw them.

Hey Wendy do you wanna go on a easy mission with me, said Lucy with a smile on her face.

Sure we are team right and if you want ill go tell the others, replied Wendy as she was waving her hand for Charle to see her.

Um…Wendy I kind of want to go on a simple mission so I invited you to come with me but I don't want to tell Natsu because he will destroy everything and Erza will be taking it to far and Juvia will get mad If Gray went with me because well she thinks I have a thing for him but I don't so she sees me as a love rival, said Lucy taking a deep breath and sighing as she saw Natsu fighting with Gray again.

O um..ok Lucy but I will go but what if we get into trouble, said Wendy with a worried face.

Don't worry we will not get into any trouble since it's a easy mission, said Lucy with a smile as she waves at Charle who joined them.

Okay Lucy we should pick the mission, said Wendy.

WAIT what are you guys talking about and A MISSION!? Does he rest know?, said the white cat as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Wendy you could go and pick the mission ill explain things to Charle ok, said Lucy with a smile _at least I could talk to Charle because Wendy Is picking a mission but if Charle says no then what about Wendy they never get separated unless we ditch Carla._

_Hey_ Wendy are you planning to go on a mission by yourself?, asked Romeo

Oh hello Romeo and no I will be going on a mission with Lucy and Charle, said Wendy as she got a piece of paper off the board.

Oh ok good luck, said Romeo.

Thank you, said Wendy as she ran off finding Lucy.

Lucy I got a mission, said Wendy as she handed the piece of paper to Lucy.

Alright Wendy but Charle doesn't want to go without the rest of the team so she went to get them, said Lucy with a sigh.

Oh ok Lucy, said Wendy.

Wendy I have a feeling that they are going to destroy everything and I need a little more for the rent so if you do not want to go on a mission with me its ok because ill be going now, said Lucy.

Um…. Lucy I will go, said Wendy. _I need some money too but going without Charle for the first time I might prove to her I could do things without her, thought Wendy. _

_Ok _lets go tell Mirajane, said Lucy.

The two girls left and the white cat and the others bearly came back.

They should be here, said Charle

Charle they are not here I think they ditched you, said Happy.

WHAT?!, Wendy WILL NEVER DO THAT or will she?, said Charle.

* * *

**Hey i know it was very short but i am still kinda new so im getting the hang of this i didnt know whats the limit i mean how much words could fit in here. anyway next chapter will be on its way :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys its me

I am so sorry I haven't posted chapter 2 of team split up earlier

I was busy with homework :'(

H= half

O=of

M=my

E=energy

W=wasted

O=on

R=random

K=knowledge

Anyway here's chapter 2 enjoy

It has been two days since Lucy and Wendy left on a mission. Leaving the rest of team Natsu thinking why would they leave without them, Natsu was feeling lonely he couldn't understand why he missed Lucy so much. He missed her. He missed her smile, her laugh, the way she would sometimes snuggle so close to him when it was cold on some nights, and her scent. Gosh how he missed her scent whenever he had the chance he would hug her and smell her scent. She smelled like vanilla and strawberries. He didn't know why he missed her so much it's only been two days.

**Natsu's pov**

_I sat there thinking about Lucy and how's she's doing. Wondering if she's in any danger. Gosh why didn't she want me to go why did she just leave. I would have protected her if she was In any danger. I would burn the person who hurts Lucy. __I have gone on a mission and Gray has gone on a mission with Juvia Erza went solo I hope Lucy returns before its too late._

**happy's pov**

_Natsu was thinking about something. I think he was thinking about Lucy.i do now get why he doesn't tell her he lllllikes her. ….wait Natsu thinking Natsu is thinking! Natsu IS THINKING FOR THE FIRST TIME!_

**normal pov**

_ WHAT?! The whole guild was surprised. Natsu never thinks Natsu just does things, said Mira._

_I know I wonder what is the thing Natsu is thinking about, said Lisanna as she and her sister smiled at each other knowing he was thinking about a certain blonde._

_More like a person he's thinking about said Gray with a smirk on his face as Natsu gave him a cold stare._

_Natsu your thinking about Lucy aren't you, said Erza. What Natsu is thinking about bunny girl, said Gajeel grinning. But before Natsu could say no he wasn't thinking about Lucy happy said Natsu LLLLLIKES Lucy! _

_Shut up Happy!, said Natsu as he stood up. Of course I like Luce she's my friend, she's my nakama. The whole guild face palmed themselves. Natsu we mean that you like her more than a fr-. Levy didn't get to finish her sentence because the doors opened revealing the blond girl and the blue haired girl._

_Hia guys greeted Lucy with a smile. Hello, said Wendy with a smile as they walked over to Erza, Gray, Natsu, Charle, and Happy. How the mission was you two, said Mira with a smile as she handed Lucy and Wendy a glass of water. Oh it was okay it was pretty fun, said Wendy as she waved hi to Romeo. Oh really, said Mira. Yeah who knew Wendy could dance!, said Lucy making Wendy turn red. Hey Wendy said Romeo, as he sat next to her. Oh um.. hi ,said Wendy blushing._

_Okay guys spill it why didn't you take us with you, said Erza giving them a cold stare that gave Lucy and Wendy Goosebumps._

_Um….how exactly should I put it I don't want to hurt their feelings and I guess Wendy is thinking the same, __thought Lucy. Oh well you see the reason I didn't want you guys to come it's because you guys will err… ummm…, Lucy looked at Wendy hoping Wendy could save their butts._

_Um.. we didn't um…we, Wendy tried her best to try saving them but couldn't._

_Spill it, said Gray_

_Just say it already Luce, said Natsu __now it's my chance to know why she didn't invite me_

_Lucy today, said Charle _

_Hurry Lucy im hungry, said happy who was sitting on her lap_

_Um…. The reason we didn't invite you guys was because you guys will destroy everything and I really needed the money for food and that's why, said Lucy who was scared of what Erza will do._

_Lucy you could of told us and we would of understand but next time do not go without telling us or I will not let you go ok, said Erza who went back on eating her cake._

_Okay, said Lucy who shivered at the thought of what Erza might do._

The end

Jkjk haha I just don't know what to do for the next chapter or how to end it

I didn't really plan this story it just sort of popped up in my head when I was bored

Sorry its short

I need some ideas for my next chapter

See ya next time thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey im going to discontinue the story **

**I lost motivation for the story and if I finish it would be weird and make no sense …..**

**Thanks for reading it **


End file.
